This invention is directed to a bandage for wound dressing, which may be an underclothes garment, and more particularly to a garment used in the medical field to ease and prevent lateral gravitational breast shifting while the user is in the side-lying position.
In the past a traditional brassiere has been used to support the breast while in the upright position but does not provide adequate lateral support for the side-lying position. The brassiere usually has metal or plastic parts which when used while sleeping or extended periods of bed rest produces pressure points and skin irritation.
Previous prior art has addressed the issue of bodily support through the use of undergarments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,496 to Madden discloses a shirt with padding on the inner layer to relieve bodily soreness while in the reclining position. Also, Castiglia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,197, teaches the use of a band to support the rib cage, but does not address its use in the laying position. Neither Castiglia nor Madden, however, discuss the importance of supporting the breasts in the side-lying position.
Furthermore, prior art has addressed various ways to support breasts, especially for medical purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,028 to Dormire discloses the use of a breast support for enlarged breasts during and following pregnancy. The band, however, does not address comfort in the side-lying position or provide padding for the absorption of perspiration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,803 to Hyman provides for a surgical chest dressing comprising an encircling band with shoulder straps. The dressing disclosed is an attempt to improve on previous methods for bandaging after a mastectomy operation. However, no padding is included to aid in support of the breasts. If absorbent dressing is required, cloth and tape are applied and then the chest dressing according to the invention is put on the patient. The use of adhesive tape may further irritate the skin, thereby further irritating the patient following chest surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,855 to Paulus et al. discloses a brassiere-type garment for wearing following breast surgery. The elongated bodice assists in holding the garment in place. The device includes padding which forms breast substitutes following a mastectomy. The padding does not serve to support the breasts in a side-lying position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,331, issued to Corrado, provides for a surgical chest dressing following surgery for breast augmentation. The disclosure does not provide for any type of padding for support, but merely provides for an elastic band to prevent movement through application of pressure. The pressure, however, may make the wearer uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,741 to Farnio and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,502 to Johnstone both disclose a surgical chest dressing that provide support structures for the sides of the chest. Neither provide for the cushioned padding to aid in support of the breasts in the side-lying position or for the absorption of fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,541 to McCurley teaches a mastectomy compression surgical brassiere with shoulder straps, lined brassiere cups, and a rectangular compression pad. The pad serves as a surgical dressing pad and the brassiere holds it firmly in place. However, the invention provides no padding for the remaining breast to support it in the side-lying position and no inframammary support would be required after a mastectomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,593 to Matory and U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,270 to Chase et al. both provide for dressings following chest surgery. Neither, however, account for the support of the breasts, nor provide padding.
Shesol et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,018, teaches a emollient carrier device for delivering an application of an emollient. The emollient is placed on a padding which may be applied to the chest, the padding does not provide for breast support.
In addition to bandages for breasts, various bandages have been developed for the face and other body parts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,567 to Gilman et al. (“Gilman”) discloses a method for treating leg wounds. The method involves applying a dressing to a leg wound and then putting an elastic stocking over the dressing. The method described by Gilman, however, does not attach the dressing to the stocking, which could result in undesirable slippage of the dressing from the wound. In addition, Gilman's method results in compression to a much larger surface area than necessary, resulting in additional discomfort.
Smith disclosed a facial bandage in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,700. Her bandage is an adjustable facial dressing for compression or for support of facial features for medical treatment. However, the facial bandage disclosed does not provide padding or absorbent material to soak up drainage from wounds.
Shesol et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,159, also disclose a facial bandage, specifically, a facial wound dressing support device. The device is typically worn as a mask on the face as a support device following facial injury or surgery, and is formed of a stretchable woven material. While the device may absorb wound drainage, the fluids would diffuse to areas of the face where there is no wound. In these cases, it is necessary to replace the whole bandage, thereby upsetting a recovering patient, rather than merely replace a piece of padding.
It is apparent that the need exists for an improved device for the support of the breasts in the lateral position, as well as for wound dressings in general. The present invention is not worn as a “traditional” undergarment and does not serve the same function of strapped breast support while standing in an upright position.